Steward (Hearthfire)
the Housecarl can offer his services as a steward.]] A steward is an individual who offers his or her services in protecting and maintaining a homestead in . Choosing a steward Once a homestead includes a basic small house, the option to appoint a steward becomes available. Once a steward has been chosen, they cannot be dismissed unless they die; however, they can be moved to a different homestead by recruiting them as a follower, then following the same recruitment procedure at the new homestead. If a steward is moved to a new homestead, the Dragonborn will be unable to hire a different steward in the homestead where they originally held that position. Several followers are available to serve as steward. They can only be appointed to three homesteads in Skyrim: *Windstad Manor, located near the salt marshes of Hjaalmarch. *Lakeview Manor, located in the forests of Falkreath. *Heljarchen Hall, located in the snowy tundra of The Pale. Stewards can also be recruited as followers again at any time, and this will not interrupt their stewarding duties. If a trainer or a quest-giver is hired as a steward, they do not lose these roles. If the steward chosen is a sellsword, the Dragonborn will still have to pay to recruit them as a follower. Followers who can become Stewards If a follower is in close proximity to the homestead and they qualify for stewardship, they will initiate dialogue and remark that such a fine homestead needs a steward and will offer their services. Alternatively, a new dialogue option will appear for the follower while on the property if the follower qualifies for stewardship. Followers who qualify are listed below: Interactions Once a steward has been chosen, they can perform several tasks that can be considered too trivial or time consuming for the master of a homestead. Housing improvements Stewards can arrange for several additions to be added to the homestead. These include: Buying supplies Stewards will arrange for building supplies to be delivered to the main chest located next to the Carpenter's Workbench. These include: Furnishing the homestead Rather than buying materials and crafting all the furnishings in a homestead, the Dragonborn can request that the Steward of the homestead deal with the whole process for a flat rate. If this option is chosen, the furnishings will not appear instantly as they do when crafted, rather, each piece of furniture will appear over a period, depending on the number of times the property's cell is loaded. The cellar is the only part of the homestead that is required to be personally furnished, as the Steward considers it to be the Dragonborn's private room, thus is not obliged to have anything to do with its furnishment. The decision to have the Steward attend to all the furnishing matters is one to be considered. Having the Steward do it is more expensive, but takes a lot less time which can then be devoted to adventuring. Conversely, buying all of the materials and crafting the furnishings costs only a fraction of what the Steward will charge; additionally, crafting the nails, hinges, locks and iron fittings raises the Smithing skill. Dismiss by console A steward can be dismissed using the console. *Dismiss the steward of Lakeview Manor in Falkreath Hold: SetConsoleScopeQuest BYOHHouseBuilding EmptyRefAlias House1Steward SetPapyrusQuestVar BYOHHouseFalkreath bHaveSteward False *Dismiss the steward of Windstad Manor in Hjaalmarch: SetConsoleScopeQuest BYOHHouseBuilding EmptyRefAlias House2Steward SetPapyrusQuestVar BYOHHouseHjaalmarch bHaveSteward False *Dismiss the steward of Heljarchen Hall in the Pale: SetConsoleScopeQuest BYOHHouseBuilding EmptyRefAlias House3Steward SetPapyrusQuestVar BYOHHousePale bHaveSteward False If these commands are put into a bat file, then the EmptyRefAlias will fail. However, the other two will work, allowing the Dragonborn to appoint a new steward at that holding. The previous steward will still have steward dialogue. Bugs Appearances * es:Administrador (Hearthfire) fr:Chambellan (Hearthfire) Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants